Power Rangers: Squadron
'Power Rangers Squadron:' '''Takes place between the events of '''Dino Charge/Dino SuperCharge '''and '''Ninja Steel. Synopsis Characters Rangers Allies * Master Ku * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Damian Lee Scott - Jason and Jeremy's grandfather who was the first Red Squadron Ranger and was the Black Dragon Knight. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ** Zach Taylor/Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ** Billy Cranston/Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ** Trini Kwan/Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ** Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ** Tommy Oliver/Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ** Zador/Silver Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Civilans * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Ernie * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Appleby * Angela Villains * Lord Zedd * Mondo Metalizer * Z Metalizer * Gold Metalizer * Serpenterra * Black Putties * Lieutenant Ironlong * Lieutenant Redrone - Ku's brother who was taking over by the spirits of Redrone. Monsters * Pipebrain (1, 5, 10) * Pursehead (2, 5, 10) * Gatekeeper (3, 5, 10) * Lipsyncher (4, 5, 10) * Ace Poker (5, 10) * Jaws of Destruction (6, 10) * Mirror Maniac (7, 10) * Terror Blossom (8, 10) * Magnetbrain (9, 10) * Trumpettop (10) * Bad Bookala (11) * Weldo (11) * Motorhead (12, 17, 36, 40, 47-48) * Ladyphone (12, 17, 36, 40, 47-48) * Doomstone (12, 17, 36, 40, 47-48) * Vase Face (13) * Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel (14-16) * D.C. (14-16) * A.C. (14-16) * Flamehead (18) * Photomare (19) * Party Crusher (20) * Beamcaster (21) * Fourhead (22) * Birdcagehead (23) * Showbiz Monster (24) * Needlenoise (25) * Cannontop (26) * Scatterbrain (27) * Pachinkohead (28) * Skelerena (29) * Turkeyjerk (30) * Silver Horns (31-32, 42) * Saliguana (33) * Bloom of Doom (34) * Stag Beetle (35) * Turbanshell (35) * Wizard of Deception (37-38) * Snow Monster (37-38) * Rat Monsters (38, 41) - in episode 41, Primator disguise as a Rat Monster to rob a bank which make the rangers confused. * Octophantom (39) * Invenusable Fly Trap (39) * Pirantishead (40) * Primator (41) * Repellator (42-43) - Silver Horns' twin cousin. * Robogoat (44) * Guitardo (44) * Tube Monster (50) Arsenal Zords Episodes # Squadron Assemble # High Five # Beware the Gatekeeper # Squadron Megazord, Unleashed! # Ace Poker # Forever Friends # Beauty and the Beast # The Vengeful Goddess # Opposite Attract # Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park # The Great Bookala Escape # A Game of Soccer # Blue Ranger Gone Bad # White Light Pt. 1 # White Light Pt. 2 # White Light Pt. 3 # Baseball Season #Where There's Smoke, There's Fire #Say Cheese #Jeremy's Rival #Zedd Waves #A Monster of Global Proportions #Red and Blue #Light, Camera, Action #Green in Love #The Rival Strikes Back! #When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? #Jeremy Just Wants to Have Fun #The Failing Rival #What a Jerky Turkey #The Power Transfer Pt. 1 #The Power Transfer Pt. 2 #Putty on the Brain #Bloom of Doom #Invasion of the Beetle #The Race #The Returns of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Pt. 1 #The Returns of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Pt. 2 #The Power Stealer #The Mutiny #The Wanna-Be Ranger #A Friends in Need Pt. 1 #A Friends in Need Pt. 2 #The White Dream #Lord Zedd's Wraith Pt. 1 #Lord Zedd's Wraith Pt. 2 #Good Bye, Squadron Pt. 1 #Good Bye, Squadron Pt. 2 #Good Bye, Squadron Pt. 3 #Good Bye, Squadron Pt. 4 Category:Billy2009